Dueto
by Noneim
Summary: Mario Hugo lo negaba, aún más después de como andaban las cosas entre los tres. Pero todos, especialmente Junín lo sabían. 5 vasos de jugo después y los dos ya andaban haciendo dueto.


Este fic es malo (y cortito), pero es mi fic.

Aprovechando que ahora hay una sección de 31 minutos y por la nueva temporada me dieron ganas de escribir algo. Fic sobre Mario Hugo pensando cosas.

* * *

Mario Hugo lo negaba, aún más después de como andaban las cosas entre los tres.

Pero todos, especialmente Junín lo sabían. 5 vasos de jugo después y los dos ya andaban haciendo dueto.

"Cierren cuando terminen"-Dijo Junín- Y se retiró ya que sabía que no tenia de que preocuparse, ya estaba acostumbrado.

Mario Hugo se encontraba en la mesa de los jugos, simplemente no lo podía evitar, era como si su subconsciente se lo ordenase, tantas cosas e insultos que tenía por dentro que quería gritar hacia ese sujeto naranja junto a él y lo único que salía de su boca eran letras de canciones.

¿Qué pensaría su querida Patana sobre esto? Ella pensaba que Guaripolo la había dejado por su mejor amiga, pero que haría la hermosa pajarita verde si se llegaba a enterar que su mejor amiga era ese perrito apuesto eternamente enamorado de ella que ahora andaba en la octava canción junto a su ex prometido al cual le daba igual si era hombre o mujer.

"que trama tan complicada"-pensó Mario Hugo-

¿Y que miraba Patana en Guaripolo de todas formas? ¿Es porque era más alto que él verdad? El tipo es un irresponsable, sucio, malagradecido, mujeriego, bueno, técnicamente no, ¿personariego? Patán mentiroso que... estaba mirando fijamente a Mario Hugo.

Mario Hugo se estremeció un poco, a pesar del nivel de "jugo" en su cuerpecito todavía estaba alerta y vaya si Guaripolo tenía una mirada penetrante.

"…" Guaripolo quería decir algo, ¿acaso se habrá dado cuenta de lo que estaba cruzando por su mente? ¿Qué lo andaba insultando por dentro? Porque no le importaba que lo supiera.

"Si Guaripolo, creo que eres un idiota por haberle roto el corazón a la persona que amo mas en este mundo y además"-Eso andaba pensando Mario Hugo pero repentinamente Guaripolo se acercó más a el.

Y más

Y más

Hasta que su boca estaba cerca de la oreja de Mario Hugo y este lo podía escuchar respirar, el tiempo se detuvo, ¿Y ahora que querrá hacer ese tipo con él?, recordó sobre algunas cosas que investigo respecto a Guaripolo y con tipos como el uno nunca sabe que va a pasar.

Mario Hugo estaba paralizado, entonces Guaripolo dijo:

"La-"

"La ¿Qué?"-comenzó a pensar Mario Hugo-"¿La pájara verde nunca te amara? ¿La vida nunca será justa contigo?" Porque recapitulemos la vida de este perrito, abandonado de cachorro y criado por verduras, enamorado de una pájara que rara vez se daba cuenta de sus muestras de afecto, viviendo en compañía de un montón de perros a pesar de que no le agradaran tanto, bueno, eso era mejor que vivir solo ¿Que le quería decir Guaripolo a Mario Hugo?

"-La"-Termino de decir Guaripolo

"¿Lala? ahora verás lo que pienso de tu Lala"- Pensó Mario Hugo

Pero por más que se esforzó lo único que salió de su boca fue

"Lala"

"Lala"-Respondió Guaripolo-

"Lala"-Repitió Mario Hugo-

Mario Hugo quería soltar una carcajada y no sabía si era porque estaba aliviado, por la canción en sí o porque ya no podía consigo mismo y esta extraña maldición en la que estaban atrapados él y Guaripolo.

¿Acaso Guaripolo se sentiría igual? Imposible, ¿Y cómo se sentía el mismo para empezar? Se había estado repitiendo a si mismo toda la fiesta que aborrecía al sujeto y aun así seguía en el mismo lugar cantando sin parar y hasta con ganas de reir.

La noche sigue y aún queda jugo, ¿Qué más podían hacer?

* * *

Y aquí acaba. Discurpen los errores ortográficos. Utilice la palabra jugo porque técnicamente es lo unico que toman en las fiestas de Juanín.

No creo que Mario Hugo pensaría tan así de Guaripolo la verdad, creo que solo entra en modo "agresivo" cuando siente que es competencia por Patana pero aun asi fue divertido escribir esto.

Mario Hugo lo negaba, aún más después de como andaban las cosas entre los tres.


End file.
